Near-to-eye (NTE) display systems are used to display an image to a user at a close proximity to a user's eye. However, typical NTE displays often have a narrow field of view, especially when a compact and lightweight assembly is desired. Field of regard for typical displays is also limited unless the user's head is rotated. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a NTE display system with a large field of regard without the need to rotate the head each time the instantaneous field of view is moved within the field of regard.